nightmareasylumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Audition
''The Audition ''is an upcoming short film. Plot Film maker John gives four lucky college students the chance to star in his upcoming picture. Among them are shy Alicia, popular Sara, chubby Nicole and loud-mouthed Bianca. John and his friend, scriptwriter David, summon the girls to John's house to audition. Bianca demands that she be auditioned first, and John obliges. It goes badly when she tries to change the script, so she is kicked out. Bianca decides to get revenge by urinating on John's car, but she is attacked by an unseen figure. When Alicia auditions, John offers her the role in return for sleeping with him. Disgusted, she leaves. She tells Sara about what happened just as Nicole goes in to audition. Sara decides not to bother and leaves with Alicia. John makes Nicole the same offer, and seeing the role as a way to boost her low confidence, accepts, and they have on his bed. In the basement, Bianca wakes up to find herself naked and tied down by David, who is holding a camera. He tells Bianca that he is going to become famous by making a snuff film, and she's the star. David puts the camera down and starts to rape her. Meanwhile, Alicia and Sara decide to return to the house to get back at John. Just as they arrive, David kills Bianca downstairs. Alicia and Sara sneak upstairs, where John and Nicole are finished having sex. Nicole goes into the bathroom, but is followed by Alicia, who tries to talk her into exposing John with them. Nicole agrees. Sara goes into John's room, where he is naked on the bed, and starts to have sex with him. She tricks him into stating that she will get the role for it. Nicole steals a camera and gives it to Alicia, who films them, exposing John. At the last second, Nicole realises that now she won't get the role, so she attacks Alicia and strangles her. Sara tries to save her friend, but John pins her down and smothers her with a pillow. David secretly films the whole affair from afar. Unaware of David's tape, John and Nicole coerce him into helping them dispose of the bodies. He carries them into the car, and they then drive out to a lake where they dump the bodies. David takes out the camera and first smothers Nicole with a plastic bag when she goes to pee, then confronts John, revealing his true plan. John begs David to let him go, but David instead pushes him into the lake and drowns him. David then rolls Nicole's body into the lake and drives away. Deaths Bianca - Strangled by David Alicia - Strangled by Nicole Sara - Smothered by John Nicole - Smothered by David John - Drowned by David Sex and Nudity Bianca pulls her underwear down to pee on John's car before she is knocked out. John pressures Nicole into having sex with him, and they make love on his bed. Bianca wakes up strapped to a table, completely naked. David drops his trousers and begins to rape her. He later kills her while she is still naked. Nicole pulls her underwear down and sits on a toilet. Sara has sex with John on his bed. Nicole urinates in some bushes. Category:Films